A Monster
by milo-g
Summary: ¿Cuándo un monstruo deja de ser uno? Cuando empiezas a amarlo.


Hola~

Premio para Ryuu, deuda que acarreo(?) desde junio del 2016. Espero que le guste~ (Por si no lo recuerdas, pediste Red y White y que tenga vampiros).

En mi defensa, este fic lo tengo escrito hace varios meses, pero me gusta subir todos los premios juntos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

 _¿Cuándo un monstruo deja de ser un monstruo?_

Ha pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo desde que vio a sus padres o a sus amigos. Años, tal vez siglos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su cuerpo cambió, se estiró o engordó? No lo recuerda. Se quedó estancado en los diecisiete años, con un cuerpo desgarbado, que había empezado a cambiar una vez, pero que nunca terminaría.

Un día, se había peleado con sus padres. Estaba furioso e impotente. Se había llevado el auto de su padre –robado– y había conducido hasta la ciudad vecina e incluso la siguiente; no lo recordaba bien. Pero sí se acordaba de haberse detenido en una gasolinera, a llenar el tanque. Antes de irse había ido al baño, a lavarse la cara y despejarse, para regresar a casa.

Pero, mirándose al espejo, empapado de agua y sudor, se vio igual de furioso. Sus padres no entendían nada de nada, no tenían por qué opinar de su vida. Y entonces observó, por el rabillo del ojo, un mensaje pintado al lado del espejo.

 _¿Problemas? White – 020 XXX XXX_

Repitió el número en voz baja las veces suficientes para recordarlo y regresó al auto a toda velocidad.

Mientras conducía, se iba calmando. Más y más hasta llegar a su usual tranquilo y aburrido rostro.

Estacionó el auto en la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta cómo si nada.

―¡Quién te crees que eres! ¡Llevándote el auto así, y yéndote sin avisar!

―Dijiste que podía usar el auto siempre que quisiera.

Su madre lo miró indignada, sin saber cómo refutarle.

―¡A partir de ahora no! ¡Saldrás solo con mi permiso…! ¿¡A dónde vas!? ―Exclamó viéndolo subir las escaleras a su habitación ―. ¡Red!

Pero Red no respondió.

Red se dio cuenta de lo harto que estaba de su madre.

Cerca de medianoche, salió de su habitación a escondidas. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó al teléfono en la pared.

―020… ―recitó en voz casi muda mientras discaba. Tres timbres sonaron antes de que contestaran.

―Buenas noches, White a su servicio. ¿Cuál es su problema? ―La voz sonaba grave y fingida, pero no estaba seguro.

―Yo… ―no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de solución daría. Es más, era un número sacado de una gasolinera, de seguro que no serviría de nada ―. ¿Qué clase de servicios das?

―Uno solo… pero suele ser el que mejor resulta para los problemas ―respondió y agregó ―, dígame su problema y yo le diré si puedo ayudarle.

―No quiero vivir con mis padres. Pero no tengo dinero ni trabajo, ni tampoco sé a dónde podría ir.

―Puedo solucionar tu problema ―dijo con voz lúgubre, si dejar el tono grave y fingido ―, pero debes confiar en mí.

Red nunca había entendido por qué, pero esa vez había confiado ciegamente, como nunca había hecho en su vida.

―Está bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Se encontrarían en la misma gasolinera dónde había encontrado el número y ella le daría la solución.

Otra vez tomó el auto de su padre, esa noche tibia de primavera. Volvió a conducir hasta la triste gasolinera de la tarde y se quedó dentro del auto, esperando. No sabía a qué ni a quién, pero eso hacía.

Dos golpes en la ventanilla lo sorprendieron.

―¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser el que llamó! ―Era una niña, no podía tener más de quince. Era castaña y llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta ―. ¡Yo soy White!

Claro, pensaba Red, por eso fingía la voz.

―¿No saldrás del auto?

Un poco reacio, salió.

―Entonces, tú querías alejarte de tus padres, ¿No? Yo tengo la solución.

Verdaderamente, Red sentía que perdía el tiempo, pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de la niña.

―Primero, tienes que mirarme a los ojos y…

―Yo… Creo que esto fue mala idea. Debería irme a casa.

Se giró para abrir la puerta del auto, pero ella sujetó su mano, con fuerza.

―Pero dijiste que _confiabas_ en mí ―le dio un empujón, alejándolo del vehículo ―, ahora, mírame a los ojos. ¡Mírame! ―Exclamó.

Lo hizo. Sus ojos claros, casi blancos, se volvieron rojos como la sangre.

―Ve y trae todo el dinero que puedas de esa tienda ―ella ordenó.

Y Red lo hizo.

―¿Ves? Tienes una voluntad muy débil… Mi querido Red, yo puedo ayudarte.

White estiró sus brazos, en un gesto de abrazo, y Red la abrazó, levantándola. Sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura y ella se acercó a su cuello, donde lo mordió.

Red no recuerda nada más de esa noche.

Sabe que las semanas siguientes a esa noche fueron muy confusas y borrosas, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a las lagunas en su memoria.

Sabe que White lo manipula como una marioneta, y cuando se rehúsa a sus deseos, ella le quita toda la voluntad; ahí se originan las lagunas. También descubrió que ella no puede salir a la luz del sol por su _condición_ , pero él sí, a pesar de estar mordido. Él puede alimentarse de comida normal, ella consume sangre de su _brujer_ , o esclavo, porque así se siente Red.

Red vive con White, desde hace muchos años. Las cosas han cambiado desde que él era humano. Las personas ya no _discan_ en el teléfono, ahora pulsan la pantalla en sus celulares. Sabe que el tiempo ha pasado, sabe que sus padres ya han muerto, pero sabe que él aún seguiría vivo.

Se siente mal con White, y sabe sin dudar que su pacto con ella fue una muy mala elección. Tal vez si ella desapareciera…

Sale del departamento por la mañana a buscar el correo, como todos los días. _White Stain_ , nombre falso, por supuesto. Luego, regresa al departamento.

―Red, estoy aburrida ―dice ella, como si fuera obligación de él entretenerla.

Él no contesta, solo descubre la ventana, sacándole una horrible gruesa "cortina", si es que le podía decir así.

―¿¡Pero qué haces, imbécil!? ―Grita ella y en un parpadeo está junto a la ventana, ha empujado a Red contra la pared contraria y ha cerrado la cortina. Sus ojos están rojos, llenos de ira.

―Quiero irme ―dice él.

White suelta una carcajada forzada, un gesto aún más grotesco saliendo del cuerpo de una niña.

―¿Irte? ¡Qué ridículo! ―Está sobre él ahora, su mano en su cuello apretando la arteria principal y quitándole el aire ―. La única forma en que serás libre es que yo te mate.

―Eres un embaucadora, un monstruo ―dijo con asco ―. Tus manos estuvieron y siempre estarán llenas de sangre.

Ella apretó su agarre en su garganta.

―¿Sabes cuándo un monstruo dejar de ser un monstruo?

―Me das asco.

―Cuando empiezas a amarlo.

Eso es lo último que Red escuchó.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Se me queda sin batería la computadora, así que, me voy sin decir mucho.

Saludos~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
